dungeons_and_dragons_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachariah Zeyper
Zachariah is a human druid in the group, Aeterni Adventurers. Biography Zachariah Zephyros was born in Zaldea, the western forest lands of Iyoth; popularized by the Ashari tribes, the most advanced natural magic casters. Zaldea was also home to his parents, the tribe leaders. Zachariah stood as the next in line to rule the Ashari of Zaldea, however he was a cowardly boy who was afraid of conflict. Despite his flaws, Zachariah was loved by the people of Zaldea for his utmost kindness and pure soul. During Zachariah’s 10th year of life war was declared between the Ashari of Zaldea and the barbarian tribes of Reignstone – due to their leader betraying a pact the tribes once shared. When Zachariah was 13 years old, The Reignstone Warriors invaded the Zaldea forest with ferocious attacks. Zachariah watched as his beloved people were getting decapitated and burned to the crisp. Zachariah always had an insight and natural connection to nature like all Ashari and he knew nothing more but to run away so he fled to a secret room in the castle. He used his limited teaching that he had received and sealed himself in a wall of ice to protect him and lock himself away from the attack instead of fighting, despite being the heir. Eventually, after many hours passed the merciless flames melted the wall of ice Zachariah had frozen himself in. Weak and oblivious, he hurried outside to see the aftermath of the battle and there was nothing. Black, burned, nothing. Ashes scattered across what was once a harmonious and joyful community. As a tear rolled down his cheek he heard screaming from upstairs in the castle. Frantically, he sprinted to the noise and found his mother’s body lying practically lifeless on a bed. Her body was almost devoid of skin and pitted by gauging blood, as she took her last breath she whispered weakly “Find your father, Zachariah...” He couldn’t look his own mother in the eye, knowing that he cowered out of the fight and failed to protect his family and tribe. Zachariah accepted his mother’s death and immediately scampered out of Zaldea– never looking back. Years had passed since Zachariah Zephyros, former Ashari of Zaldea, had fled his deserted tribe. He had been living homeless for several years, finding his own way around the woodlands of Iyoth. Zachariah found an abandoned shack on the coast, it was a boat that he found at this shack that led him to the discovery that the world was much larger than he had known. Life on the boat may have been dangerous for a young boy but Zachariah had received the first part of his training from the best that had ever lived. The Ashari are wardens of nature, druidic masters who watch over nature in every corner of the world. In Ancient times when the gods had just left the beings to their own accord, a group of multiracial people learnt the way of nature magic. These became the base of the Ashari people as they separated all over the world of Pretoya. Zachariah was part of the Ashari that descended the Waveriders that mastered the art of water control, so the first teachings Zachariah received was of this art. It may have been his ancestry that carried across the Thundering Tides but he landed dry and alive on the shores of Adeon, north of Tilmaar, on a continent very unknown to him. Description Relationships Character Information Abilities